Sofia Loses her Memory
by Mazoku-Princess
Summary: Sofia, one of my yami's (who is not in character) somehow loses her memory. She must fight to get it back, or the world might just end! (might make sense if you read...)
1. Sofie Has Lost Her Memory

Hiya!!! This is kinda a novel, but its also kinda a fanfic (but be assured I didn't mean for it to be that).I guess I confused you. This story is just that, a story, not a fanfiction or anything close to that. If it sounds weird, just tell me, I'll try to clear anything you find strange or just plain crazy. Also, in the beginning, you'll see that the rock hits Sofie's head, that is supposed to happen, I know it sounds weird, but its true. Ok, now on to the disclaimer (if its there.)  
  
DISCLAIMER: I think I put a little bit of Slayers in here, so I'll just say: I DON'T OWN SLAYERS AND I WHISH I DID! Ok, you may go on to read the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I was sitting in Chorus, the back door opened behind me. My eyes were closed as I listened to my instructor.  
  
"Now your going to listen to this song and on the bottom half of your paper write if you think its good or not." He went over to the stereo and turned on the song, just as the men out side started weed whacking. The music played and as I listened, I started to sing the parts I knew; softly, of course.  
  
The song ended and, as my instructor turned off the stereo, a rock came flying through the open door, hitting the me on the back of her head.  
  
"SOFIA!" the whole class screamed as I fell into the darkness.  
  
* * * I awoke some time later, in what I suppose is the Nurses' office. A young girl was watching me face, a sorrowful look on her face. I wondered who this girl was and why she was watching me.  
  
"She's awake!" the girl called. An older woman came up next to her and smiled at me. "So, I see," said the older woman. "Are you alright, Sofia?"  
  
"What?" I asked. Who were these people? What were they going to do to me?  
  
"Sofia? Are you alright?" the older woman asked, putting a hand on my forehead. I smacked her hand away.  
  
"Please, don't touch me!" I almost screamed. I jumped up and dashed for the door, but I was blocked by a young man.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sofia," he said as he held me tightly. I squirmed, but he had a good grip.  
  
"Sofia," the older woman griped my chin, making me look at her, "we're only trying to help you."  
  
"Is that why someone is holding me?!" I snarled, snapping at her fingers. " 'Cause you wanna help me?!"  
  
"Sofia." the younger girl said sadly. "What happened to you?" Tears almost welled up in her eyes and she started to sniffle. The older woman patted her shoulder.  
  
"Its ok, Cat," the older woman said softly. "We'll try to get her back." The younger girl nodded.  
  
'Why are these people so sad?" I thought angrily. 'Do they know me?'  
  
"Sofia." The older woman turned to me. "I am Mrs. Windover, this," she pointed at the young girl, "is Catrina, your best friend. And that," she pointed at the young man, "is Michael."  
  
I just glared at. "Why would I want to know who my kidnappers are?" I snarled.  
  
"Kidnappers?" the young girl, Cat, I suppose, asked, startled. "We didn't kidnap you, you're in school! What's wrong with her?" she asked Mrs. Windover.  
  
"Amnesia, is a possibility." She stroked her chin, and stared at me. I squirmed against Trunks' hold on me.  
  
"Let me go!" I snarled at him. "Put me down!" We, mostly me, of course, were disturbing the classes. People (students and teachers?) were coming down the office. The principal came down personally to see what the problem was.  
  
"Its nothing, sir," Mrs. Windover said. "Ms. Nightmare," she pointed at me, still being held by Michael, "has lost her memory. We're trying to fix that as it is."  
  
"LET ME GO!! PUT ME DOWN!!!" I screamed, struggling with renewed energy, snarling and growling. The principal looked at me with concern as I snapped at Michael's hands and arms. "LET ME GO!!!"  
  
"Sofia," the principal said, sounding truly concerned, "I'm Mr. Pendrick, we're here to help." He tried to take my hand, but I pulled away from him, rudely.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" I screeched, again, fighting back.  
  
"Heather," Michael said, trying to shift me into a one-arm hold so he could turn my head to face him.  
  
"What?!" I screeched.  
  
"Heather?!" Mrs. Windover and Mr. Pendrick said, at the same time.  
  
"Heather," Michael said again, forcing me to look at him. "We're trying to help, we're not going to kidnap you." I don't know if it was his eyes or the way he said it, but I knew I could trust him. I stopped fighting. He let me go, and I just stood there, staring at everyone, eyes wide. What was I supposed to do now?  
  
"Sofia, you may go back to class now," Mrs. Windover said.  
  
"Class?" I asked. "What class?"  
  
"Seminar," Cat said. "I'll take you, after all, we're in the same class." She grinned at me, I didn't know what else to do, so I grinned back.  
  
"Thank you, Catrina," I said. Cat took my hand and pulled me through the throng of prospectors who had come to see what the hubbub was all about. I was rather nervous, but hid it well. Cat stopped in front of one of the.teachers? Well, anyway, talked to her and she led some other students (?) away, Cat and myself following.  
  
"Sofia, its really nice to see your feeling better," the teacher said when we, the teacher, the other students, Cat, and myself, entered a room and sat down.  
  
"Um.yeah," I said, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"We all wanna know," a student sitting next to me said, "what happened?"  
  
"Um." I didn't have to answer, Cat came to my rescue.  
  
"She was bonked on the head in Chorus, and has lost her memory."  
  
"You mean she doesn't know who she is?" many of the students asked simultaneously.  
  
"Well, no, she knows who she is, its just that she doesn't know who we are," Cat answered. I remained uncomfortably silent. What was I supposed to do? Act out and give myself a bad name? I don't think so!!! But wait, isn't that what happened in the Nurses' office? Ok, ok, so I acted on impulse there, but I'm not gonna do it here!!! Too many people!!!  
  
"Sofia? Don't you have something to say?" the teacher asked me. I shook my head, very uncomfortable. I had no idea who this lady was, or who any of the students in the room with me were, not even Cat! I was, of course, terrified.  
  
"Sofia?" Cat asked.  
  
"I'm just a little nervous," I whispered to her. She nodded, seemingly understanding, but I don't think she really did.  
  
BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! The room's pager went off, alerting the teacher. "Yes?" she asked, pushing a button.  
  
"Mrs. Williams," a voice on the other side said, "Sofia's parents are here to pick her up."  
  
"Yes, thank you, Mrs. Lora," the teacher, Mrs. Williams, I suppose, answered. She released the button and looked at me. "Ms. Nightmare, you may leave." I blinked, wondering who she was talking about.  
  
"Sofia," Cat said, nudging me up, "she's talking to you." Again, I blinked.  
  
"Um.ok," I mumbled. "Could someone take me there, please?"  
  
"Um.yes," Mrs. Williams said, looking around at the class, "uh, who here knows what Sofia's parents look like?" Several boys raised their hands, as well as a few girls, including Cat. "Um.." Mrs. Williams looked at the students, ignoring the boys. "Ms. Parker, please escort Ms. Nightmare to the office." Cat stood and nodded, then turned and smiled at me.  
  
"C'mon, Sofie," she said, pulling me up. I blinked, yet again. She grinned and pulled me through the room and out the door. I suppose she noticed how uneasy I was feeling, because she asked if I was ok.  
  
"Yeah, I'm alright," I answered. "But could you tell me what happened?"  
  
She grinned at me again. "Ok, we were sitting in Chorus, and some guys were whacking some weeds in the back yard and one of 'em, I guess, hit a rock and it came flying through the door and hit you in the back of the head." She looked down at me sadly. "I don't know how that happened."  
  
I nodded, but not entirely understanding. "So, you think I lost my memory, right?"  
  
"You did because you weren't so rude to Mike when you had you memory." She grinned at me again. "I've never seen you fight like that before!"  
  
I just blinked at her, not understanding, again. What was she talking about? Oh, right! I was fighting that kid's hold on me. What was his name again? George? No, it was Michael, right? Oh, well. Why did I fight? I really don't know.maybe I was intimidated by him.we'll really never know, will we?  
  
"Sofia?" Cat asked. "What's wrong?" she stopped mid-stride and turned to look at me, really concerned.  
  
"Nothing," I replied honestly.  
  
"Sofia!" A woman, with golden hair down to her hip and glowing golden eyes, rushed up to me and almost strangled me in a hug. "Oh, my little baby!"  
  
Cat stood back, smiling as she watched. I tried to push the lady off, but she had one strong grip! Soon a man came up behind the lady and sighed in relief. "Oh, Sofia!" he yelled happily. "You're ok!" He grasped me in a hug much less powerful than the woman's. Cat's grin widened.  
  
"Mister and Mrs. Nightmare," she said, after a few moments when my face started to change color, "I hope you realize your killing your daughter." Both of the adults released me immediately.  
  
"I'm so sorry, honey!" the lady said, almost sobbing. "It's just that I was so worried about you!" Now, she started to sob! The man rubbing her back and trying to calm her down.  
  
I looked at them strangely. "Uh, Cat?" I asked her. "Who're these people?"  
  
"These people are your parents," she answered, then grinned at my open- mouth surprise.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me?!" I almost screamed. I lowered my voice considerably, and added, "They're my parents?"  
  
"Yeppers!" Cat said, teasing me. I glared at her. "Be grateful they're hanging on you, my family doesn't give a (*censored*) about me!" She remained grinning, even when she said that little.sentence about her own family. I decided to swerve to another topic. Somewhat.  
  
"Do I have any siblings?" I asked.  
  
The smile dropped from Cat's face as she answered. "Yes, you do, but I really don't want you to meet him in your current predicament. I'll try to get one of his friends to take him for a few days, until you get your memory back." She gripped my shoulder reassuringly, then pushed me back at my parents (?) where they started to strangle me again. Cat shook her head and went back to class.  
  
"Oh, my darling Sofia!" mom (?) sobbed. "Why didn't I see it?! Why couldn't I stop it?!" I was extremely creeped out at her manner. Dad (?) tried to comfort her and hug (?) me at the same time.  
  
"It's ok, honey!" he said. "We can fix this!" He patted the top of my head as he released me, pulling mom (again, ?) away, and allowing me to breathe freely. "C'mon, Sofie," he said, pulling me along with my mom (yet again, ?) outside to the parking lot. He pushed mom (sorry, but: ?) and me into a car. "You'll feel a lot better when we get home, Sofie." He started the car and pulled out, heading.I have no clue where.  
  
* * * We arrived at what I have to assume as my home. It was a really nice place: a big white manor. I wondered why I was being schooled in a public school when it seemed as if we were rich.  
  
"Do you remember anything?" mom asked me. I shook my head. I really didn't remember a single thing about that place, where my room was, or the kitchen, living room, or anything else was for that matter! I felt so helpless.  
  
"You don't?" mom asked, sounding really sad. I shook my head again. She sighed. "Oh, well, we'll try some home remedies when we get inside." She pulled me through the door, dad following. She pulled me to a room I had to, again, assume it was the living room. "Ok, Sofie, I want you to lay down on the couch." She pointed. I wouldn't dare disobey this powerful looking woman, so I laid down. She put her hands over me and started to mouth words, not exactly say them, but.you know, right? Well, any way, I fell asleep and have no clue as to what she did next.  
  
I woke up a few minutes later. "Do you remember who I am, Sofie?" I heard mom say.  
  
I blinked at her. "Where am I?" I asked as I looked around. I saw I was still in the living room, still lying on the couch, and, I supposed, I still didn't have my memory.  
  
"Do you know where your room is?" mom asked more forcefully.  
  
"No," I answered. I heard a groan. I guess whatever mom did didn't work.  
  
"Oh, drat it!" she muttered. "Lay down again, please, dear." I did so. She laid her hands over me again, said the word again, and, like before, I fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
(*This time I dreamt, I saw myself laughing and dancing at some sort of get together. I saw Cat, Trunks, and other people: a woman holding a little toddler; a man who had spiky hair and a halo (?) over his head; a young man who looked similar (except he didn't have the halo); another woman with blue hair; a girl who looked similar to her; another guy with black hair, but shorter than the guy with the halo, he didn't have one either; a really.strange looking man (he had blue skin with little pebbles imbedded in there); I saw a short, red-haired lady; a tall blonde swordsman; and a really pretty lady. What the hell is going on? I thought.*)  
  
* * *  
  
I woke, slowly, but surely. "What was that?" I asked no one in particular.  
  
"It worked?" mom asked hopefully.  
  
"What worked?" I asked.  
  
"Did you dream of something? Did you see something with you in it?"  
  
I nodded. "I saw myself at some sort of party."  
  
Mom jumped up, happy, interrupting me, thankfully. "IT WORKED! IT WORKED!"  
  
"What worked?" dad asked, coming in, looking exceedingly curious. I was just confused.  
  
"My spell! It worked!" she continued jumping, grabbing dad and starting to twirl him around. I started to inch away from the two. 'Ok, I don't know them.I'm not related to them.' Part of that, at least, I knew wasn't true.  
  
"OH, YES! IT WORKED!" mom screamed, really creeping me out.I inched farther away.  
  
"What spell was it, dear?" dad asked.  
  
"The Dream spell, why?" she stopped jumping, dancing and yelling, looking dangerously at dad. He backed up, holding up his hands in surrender, and a sweat drop standing out on his forehead.  
  
"I-I was just.uh, wondering, that's all!" he said nervously. I cocked an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Really?" I said, sarcastically. He glared at me and I grinned sweetly at him. So, ok, I'm his daughter, and I'm being cruel to him, but I don't have my memory, remember?  
  
Mom stepped between him and me, glaring at him. "What are you implying, honey?" she snarled.  
  
"N-nothing!" he said, again, holding up his hands, and, again, sweat dropping; grinning. "It's just that you've never had success with that spell!" Mom had a vein pop, then she threw up her arm and dad went flying; I winced.  
  
"Ouch." I said. "Mom, do you know what I saw?"  
  
"Yes, I do, that's when you were younger. Your friend, Cat, invited you to a party and asked you to invite a few of your friends."  
  
I nodded, not quite taking it in. Luckily, someone was at the door and I didn't have to answer her. Dad went and got the door. We heard him talking to someone else. When he came back he had with him Cat. She looked at me concerned.  
  
"Sofie? How're you feeling?" she asked.  
  
I blinked at her. "Oddly enough, I feel fine." She and mom groaned in unison. "What?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing," mom said, sighing. Cat nodded agreement. I was still suspicious. What was going on? Mom grinned at me, I looked at her, not quite believing her or Cat.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Sofia!" Cat yelled in my ear. "Hey!" I yelled back, pushing her away. ...Why are they looking at me like that? I thought.  
  
They started to whisper to each other. Finally, mom looked up and smiled. "You're getting your memory back!" she said happily. Cat grinned as well. Me? I was as confused as ever! What were they talking about?! I looked at them as if they were crazy, which is what they seemed to me.  
  
"What?" I asked. Really! I didn't know what the *hello!* they were talking about!  
  
"You," Cat said slowly, pointing at me. "Are. Getting. Your. Memory. Back." I blinked at her.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Cat sweatdropped. "Never mind."  
  
'I'm lost!' I wanted to shout. 'What are you talking about?!' Instead, I settled for looking puzzled.  
  
"Your just messing with me, aren't you?!" Cat yelled, unable to stop herself.  
  
"No, I'm not, I'm just very confused."  
  
"NO!!! You're messing with me!!!" I tried to inch away. She scarred me a lot. Was she really mi amiga? Cool! I didn't know I spoke Spanish! (A/N: I'm digressing (look it up if you don't know what it is!), so I'll just go on to the story now.)  
  
"O.k.um.who're you?" I tried to confuse her, but I didn't succeed. She burst into tears and sobbed:  
  
"WHERE IS SOFIA!?!?!?!?!?" Mom wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to comfort her (and succeeding). Dad sighed. 'This is confusing!' I thought. 'what am I supposed to do?!'  
  
  
  
A/N: how'd ya like my first chappie? (ok, I stole a friend of mine's word, I'll admit that! Chavi, I'm sorry, but I'M KEEPING THIS WORD AND ALL OF YOUR WORDS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) please tell me what you thought, remember I take flames! Enlighten me to your strange ideas and stuff like that. Also, I'm in a spot, I have not ideas what so ever on how to go on, can I take (with your permission) some ideas? Please? Just tell me its ok. Now push that little blue button (I'm taking your idea now, Chavi!!! Hahahahaha!!!!!) down there and tell me what you think about this.story. 


	2. We Meet the Well Known Trickster Priest!

A/N: Hiya again! I'm taking a while in this fic cause I have no idea where I'm going. I'm just letting my mind go with this and its not going on well.I'm making no sense, am I? Sorry. I NEED IDEAS!!! SEND THEM IN PLEAS!!! I'M BEGING YOU!!!! *falls to her knees and begs anyone who cares to listen* PLEASE LEND ME IDEAS!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slayers, and there will be plenty of our (or my) favorite anime in this chappie!!! I forgot to mention in the last chappie, Cat is a real person and she's my best friend. She owns herself, and I have no titles to her. Unfortunately she's in another country and I'm stuck in Germany for a few months, grrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Heeheehee!!! Enjoy!  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*  
  
Cat and Mom were seated on the couch, Cat sobbing as quietly as she could. (A/N: I'm being really cruel to you, aren't I, Cat?) I was sitting on a window seat in this strange mansion. Dad went off toward what I hafta assume as the kitchen (you could hear the sounds of pots banging on pot, muffled curses, among other sounds normally heard in a kitchen). I sighed.  
  
"I whish I had my memory," I whispered aloud. Cat, having heard me, cried louder, trying to be quiet.and not succeeding. A/N: I'm still being cruel, aren't I?)  
  
"Oh, honey, so do I," mom murmured to Cat and me. "So do I."  
  
I shook my head. This was confusing! I.I HATE being the one to have everyone drooling over me, trying to help me when I don't need it! (A/N: I get that in real life too.poor Sofie.) I'm sick of just sitting around! I'm leaving!  
  
I stood suddenly. "I'm going out," I muttered to mom as I passed her. Cat jumped up and started to follow. "Back off, Cat," I said, "I'm going by myself." Her eyes filled up.  
  
"Sofie." she started, but my glare cut her off. I strode from the room, not looking back once.  
  
I decided to just walk through the garden, since I didn't know my way around town. I felt something/someone following me. There was more than one time when I whirled around to see if someone was watching me. I saw nobody. No creature. I was starting to get frightened.  
  
"Hello, Ms. Nightmare," said a voice to my side. I whirled and saw a young man with shoulder length purple hair. His eyes, oddly enough, were closed.  
  
"W-who are you?" I asked. He smiled, his eyes still closed.  
  
"I am Xellos, mysterious priest," he said, bowing to her.  
  
"H-how do you know my name?"  
  
"Now THAT.is a secret!" he said, holding up one of his fingers and winking at me.'Strange eyes.' I thought.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "Tell me, please." I'm demanding to know something, but I'm being polite about it.does anyone find that weird?  
  
"No, your highness," (*I'm stealing slayers_dragonball_fighters' idea, heeheehee! Can you guess what it is? *) Xellos answered. I looked at him, puzzled. Your highness? That's weird.who's 'Your highness?'  
  
"Who're you talking to?" I asked him. He smiled and pointed to me.  
  
"You, your highness." I blinked at him, then looked over my shoulder, then looked back at him. The expression on my face was just puzzlement.I suppose. His smile widened. He grabbed my hand, gently, and suddenly we both disappeared. I felt an immense cold and saw only darkness for only a second, and then we stood together on a dark, dense island.  
  
"W-where are we?" I asked.  
  
He answered with, "Wolf Pack Island."  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
I was sitting before a woman with white hair down to her hip (like mom's), she was wearing a white dress that revealed her slender legs.  
  
"Hello, Sofia, my child," she purred, sipping from a martini glass in her hand.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked, keeping my head tall, sitting straight and proud. I'm not gonna let some sleazy b***h talk me to.  
  
"Oh, my dear Sofia!" the woman laughed. "Don't you recognize me?" I shook my head, her smile dropped. "You don't recognize me?" Again, I shook my head. "Hmmm.. this is strange," she murmured to herself. "Xellos!" The priest appeared.  
  
"Yes, my lady?" the purple haired priest asked, bowing to the white haired lady politely. (*A/N: does he really say stuff like that?*)  
  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her highness?" the lady asked angrily.  
  
Xellos shook his head. "No, my mistress. But she seems to have lost her memory."  
  
The white haired lady gave him a skeptical look. "Really," she said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed."  
  
"Ma'am?" I asked. She turned to me. "You never answered my question. Who are you?"  
  
"I'm Beastmaster Zelas," the woman answered absentmindedly. I just gave an 'Oh' and listened to the rest of their conversation. "Xellos, you know we can change her now, don't you?"  
  
"But, lady, what about that wish?"  
  
"It's gone, remember? I can change her now, and I will."  
  
"But, lady-"  
  
"Xellos!" Zelas snapped. "I'm changing her and that's that!"  
  
"Yes, lady," Xellos murmured, defeated.  
  
Zelas turned to me, smiling wolfishly. "My dear, sweet, Sofia," she purred. I looked at her, my head held high.  
  
"Yes, lady Zelas?" I ask.  
  
"My sweet, dear Sofia," she purred again. suddenly she shouted a word and everything blacked out.  
  
*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*( *(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(*(  
  
A/N: how'd ya like chappie two? I made it a cliffy cause I think every story should have at least one cliffy...ok, stay tuned for the rest of 'Sofia Looses her Memory'! Bye! 


	3. The Evil Sofia

A/N: I'm sorry it's taking me so long to get this chappie up, but I've been in writers block for this, and been working on another ficcy (I haven't even titled it yet!). Enjoy!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Slayers, and now I know that that show is truly in this ficcy.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*! *!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
I opened my eyes and looked around. I knew where I was, and who I was. I was the Mazoku Princess, and was ready to destroy the human race. I reveled as I wondered what all those humans' emotions would taste like. I noticed I was lying on an ornamental four-poster bed. I also noticed a young man with purple shoulder length hair, his eyes were closed. I recognized him immediately.  
  
"Hello, Xellos," I said, my voice sounding cold and evil. I liked it.  
  
Xellos stood up and bowed. "Hello, your highness," he said. I smiled cruelly.  
  
"And, where is Beastmaster?" I asked.  
  
"I'm right here, your highness," said the recognizable voice that belonged only to Zelas. "What is your command?"  
  
"I want to know where my mother is," I said, getting up from the bed. I saw the admiration in Xellos' face; I wonder what that's about.  
  
"She is coming, she felt the magic I used to-to change you," Zelas said, almost nervously.  
  
I narrowed my eyes. "And there is a problem with my mother?"  
  
"N-no, your highness! Not one!"  
  
I wasn't convinced. "Better not be," I murmured angrily.  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! I heard someone downstairs and smiled. "Mother's here," I whispered.  
  
"Xellos!" Zelas growled at the priest. "Get the door for our guest!" Xellos nodded and left swiftly.  
  
"Why didn't you get it?" I asked, voice dangerously low.  
  
"I-I wanted to see how you were feeling," Zelas said in a fast, nervous voice. My eyes narrowed again. "R-really!" she added.  
  
"XELLOS! WHERE DID YOU PUT HER?!" a definite feminine voice shouted from downstairs.  
  
"Filia," Zelas growled. "I'll bet the rest are with her as well."  
  
"SOFIA!" another voice screamed. I heard pounding feet and watched as the door burst open. Standing in the door way was a teenager not much older than me, with really dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was just a few centimeters taller than me. "Sofia!" she said again, taking a step closer to me.  
  
"back off," I said, eyes narrowed. She gasped.  
  
"Sofie." she whispered, "what's wrong with you?"  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me, but something is going to be wrong with you," I said, holding up one of my fingers. She flew up into the air, her eyes wide. I twirled my finger in a circle, she flew up side down.  
  
"SOFIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shouted.  
  
"SOFIA!" said a stern, commanding voice at the door.   
"Mother!" I said. There, indeed, stood the Lord of Nightmares, my mother. (*A/N: betcha didn't see that one coming! Of course, you'd know that if you got my hint.*)  
  
"Sofia! Release Cat this instant!" mom said angrily.  
  
I widened my eyes and released the girl.  
  
"OW!!!" the girl groaned as she got up.  
  
I looked at mom. "Mom! I---"  
  
"NO EXCUSES!" mom bellowed. "I'LL NOT STAND FOR IT!"  
  
"But, mom---!"  
  
"NO BUTS! NOT NOTHING!" She grabbed my ear and started pulling me toward the stairs. I have to admit, I was VERY scared. What was going to happen to me? What was mom going to do to me?  
  
"Mom! I didn't---"  
  
"SHUT IT!" she bellowed. I guess she doesn't want an excuse. "Why were you attacking Cat like that?"  
  
"Whose Cat?" I asked. Mom seemed as if she was going to explode.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, WHOSE CAT?!" she screamed. I think the roof of the palace jumped off the walls. I cringed.  
  
"I---I don't know who this Cat girl is," I stuttered. Mom's eyes widened as something dawned on her.  
  
"You're a Mazoku?" she asked quietly, 'What's with the sudden change in attitude?' I wondered.  
  
I nodded. "Yeah."  
  
Mom cursed, then yelled, "ZELAS!!!!!" the Beastmaster rushed into the room. "Did you change Sofia?"  
  
"Y---yes, your majesty, I---I did," Zelas whispered.  
  
Mom nodded. "CHANGE HER BACK NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" Every one jumped probably about 10 to 20 feet into the air. Zelas whispered another word, and everything blacked out again.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
How'd ya like chappie 3? I know I'm going to have at least one more chappie, but I'm not sure how I should handle it. do you think I should have more after that? well, I'll let you in on a secret *looks around room and whispers* Sofia got her memory back when Zelas whispered the word. *louder* ok, I gave what I know. Tell me what you think! Toodles! *strolls out of the room, waving at random people* HEY, CAT! WHAT YA DOING? OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
PS. This will have to tide you all who have read this over, after all, I'm loosing all my stuff today (November 4, 2002) and I won't be able to work on anything until I get to Aberdeen, Maryland (which is where I'm moving to). Bye, until we meet again.


	4. The Return Of Normality, Well Sorta

A/N: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! UPYDATE!!! Aren't cha proud of me?! WHEEEE!! I'm so happy! ^_^ Meesa hope yousa all enjoy meesa chappie!!!!

DISCLAIMER: Mazoku-Princess does not own Slayers, Michael, or Cat. But she does own Kiandra, "Dad", and Sofia. ^_^

&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%

When I woke up again, I found myself in my room. I looked around and noticed that Cat, Mom, Dad, and Xellos were standing around me. I heard whimpering from a corner and looked in that direction. Zelas was nursing a broken arm and puffed up face. I gulped, knowing that Mom was responsible for it.

"How're you feeling, Sofie?" Cat asked.

"I've got a headache, but other than that, I'm fine," I answered.

Mom put her hand on my forehead. In an instant my headache was gone. I looked up at her questioningly. "Don't want you going and destroying humanity when it's pointless," she answered. That seemed _very_ odd coming from her. Cat was even looking at her oddly. Dad seemed unfazed by this comment. Then I remembered that Dad was a mortal. And if I destroyed humanity…

"Uh…how'd we get home?" I asked. "Last thing I remember is being in Chorus…" Everyone, minus Xellos and a puffy eyed Zelas, blinked at me. "What?" I added.

"Nothing…" Mom said.

"Never mind," Cat said.

"Its nothing," Dad said.

"You were Mazoku," Xellos said.

My eyes bugged out and I screamed, "**_What?!_**"

Mom, Dad, and Cat glared at Xellos and whacked him with various objects that had magically appeared in their hands. **_"Why you little!!!"_** they screamed. Blink. Blink. Blink. Blink. CRASH! BANG! BOOM! BAM! "Ouchie…"

"I suppose he deserves that, but _why_ did you have to hurt him for telling the truth?!"

"Uh…"

"Thought so…"

It seems I had no idea how tired I was at the time, because I had suddenly fainted.

********************************************************************************************

 When I came to, I was still in my room. Blue walls. Blue ceiling. Blue bed. Blue everything. Suddenly I was _sick_ of the color blue! (A/N: how in all the hells is _that_ gonna happen?!?!?! I LOVE blue!!!!) I wanted that color out of my life forever!.

"Sofie? How're you feeling?" I looked up at Michael and blushed, realizing that I was wearing my pajamas.

"I---I'm fine," I whispered. I felt my cheeks grow hot as her sat down on the bed next to me. I sat up.

"Are you sure?" he asked, placing his hand on my forehead. My cheeks went hotter. "You're burning up. Are you _sure_ you're okay?"

"Y-y-yes…"

"Ano, Michael-kun? Sofia-chan?" a sweet voice whispered at the door. I looked over there and saw a young woman with black hair hanging about her hips. She wore half moon spectacles that rested on the tip of her nose. Her dark brown eyes were unsure.

Michael grinned at the young woman. "Kiandra! (A/N: pronounced ki-on-dra) It's been a while!"

"Ano, Michael-kun, what are you doing?" the young woman asked nervously.

"Uh, nothing! Nothing!" He said, a sweatdrop standing out on his forehead. I could see his blush from where I was sitting up.

"Oh, okay then," the young woman said, sounding uncertain. "Mother wishes to see you."

"Mom's here?!" Michael said, jumping up. "I'll talk to you later, okay, Sofie?"

"Uh…okay?" I said, confused. He grinned at me and ran out of the room. The young woman sat on the bed next to me.

"Konichiwa, Sofia-chan," she said. "My name is Kiandra."

"Uh…hello, Kiandra," I said nervously. "Uh…how do you know my name?"

"Your mother hired to me to take care of you while you were sick, Sofia-chan," Kiandra said.

"Um…how do you know Michael?"

"Michael-kun? He is my younger brother, Sofia-chan. I must admit, he's very taken with you."

I blushed. "I-I-I had no idea…"

"You should have, Sofia-chan. He's very open with his feelings for you."

I blushed again. "Ar-are you sure?"

She smiled at me. "Why wouldn't I be?"

I stared at her. Did she mean it? Did he…._really_ like me?

"Sofia?"

%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&%&

A/N: WHOOPIE!!!! I got a good CLIFFY!!!!!!! Wheeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!! *is all happy* didjalikeit? I hope so…I really enjoyed writing it!


End file.
